Un brin de témérité
by Emmawh
Summary: ROBTG'Week : Spring ! Elle ne rêvait pas ; quelqu'un était bien entrain d'envoyer des cailloux sur sa fenêtre. OS Big Four. UA


ROBTG'Week : Spring !

**Jour 2 : Un brin de témérité**

Voici le deuxième volet de la ROBTG'Week : Spring !. Cette fois-ci le thème était "Pique-Nique". A nouveau un petit OS sans prétention

**Disclamer **: Raiponce et Gothel appartiennent à Disney, Jack, Harold et Rustik à Dreamworks et Mérida à Pixar.

Enjoy !

Bonne lecture

*o*o*

« - Non, tu ne sortiras pas, c'est absolument exclu »

« -…S'il vous plait… »

« - Inutile de discuter. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ces fêtes de village païennes. »

« - Mais vous savez que je ne risque rien enfin ! »

« - Qu'en sais-tu ma petite fille ? Tu n'y es jamais allée », renifla la femme en rejetant sa tête en arrière. « De toute manière, ma décision était prise avant même que cette conversation n'aie commencée. Point final. »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en se forçant de ne pas pleurer. C'était injuste, tout bonnement injuste ! Elle ne demandait jamais rien. Elle avait des bonnes notes en classe. Elle s'occupait de tout dans la maison. En dehors de l'école, sa tante ne lui laissait jamais mettre un pied dehors. Jamais. C'est tout juste si elle la laissait avoir des amis en classe. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu participer à la moindre fête de toute sa vie. Pas même le moindre goûté d'anniversaire.

Mais là, elle souhaitait vraiment y aller. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à la fête du printemps de Burgess. Et elle en avait assez d'entendre tout le lycée la décrire de long en large.

Et en plus ce soir était…important. Vraiment important. Finalement, la fête n'était que son ultime prétexte pour qu'elle puisse enfin aller s'amuser, ne serait ce que pour une soirée. Raiponce releva les yeux vers la femme aux cheveux corbeaux.

« - Vous avez encore oublié hein ? » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

« - Raiponce, si c'est pour marmonner, tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire du tout. Soit tu répètes distinctement, soit tu te tais. »

Raiponce soupira et souffla . « -Ce n'est rien. Pas important ».

Gothel haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

« - Parler pour ne rien dire, encore mieux. Comme je suis fière de toi. Allez, à présent va terminer la vaisselle et monte te coucher. Je viens te voir tout à l'heure. »

D'un pas traînant, Raiponce se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de décaper une montagne de poêle à frire et de casseroles. Les vestiges d'un immense souper que sa tante avait organisé la veille.

Sa tante recevait toujours une quantité de personnes dans des soirées interminables qui, aux yeux de la jeune fille, n'étaient qu'un épanchement grotesque de petits bourgeois délirant sur leur capital et leurs actions. Cela parlait sans cesse de sujets tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres. A croire qu'il n'était question que de gros salaires, de travail et de comparaison de pelouses les mieux entretenues. Comme à chaque fois, Gothel s'habillait le mieux possible, impressionnant la galerie et tentant d'offrir la meilleure vision possible de sa personne.

La jeune fille était toujours forcée de participer à ces dîners. Pour servir de faire valoir, principalement. Elle avait bien compris que Gothel souhaitait depuis longtemps dénicher le meilleur parti possible, afin de pouvoir s'envoler au plus vite de cette ville avec une bague au doigt et un compte en banque bien rempli.

Il n'avait pas été rare que durant de longues soirées, Raiponce se soit retrouvée barricadée dans la maison tandis que sa tante allait écumer des soirées chez des voisins, armée d'un décolleté ravageur.

Elle savait sa tante plus égoïste que méchante et elle savait qu'elle avait plus de chance de vivre avec elle que de n'avoir plus personne.

Toutefois, l'arrête dans le poisson était que la solution de Gothel pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter du moindre problème concernant sa nièce, à défaut de la laisser livrée à elle-même, était de ne pas la laisser sortir du tout. Au moins elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini la vaisselle, Raiponce remonta lentement dans sa chambre, laissant ses pieds glisser bruyamment sur le bois des marches.

Sa seule échappatoire était l'école. Pour une jeune adolescente, difficile de trouver plus ironique. Mais c'était le seul endroit où elle ne s'ennuyait pas et où elle avait la permission de côtoyer des gens sans que sa tante n'y trouve quelque chose à redire. Elle s'était même fait des amis !

Raiponce poussa un profond soupire et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ses amis allaient être très déçus. Encore une fois. Ces derniers, bien qu'habitués à n'avoir jamais pu profiter de la présence de la jeune fille en dehors des cours, l'avaient harcelé pour qu'elle arrive à convaincre Gothel de la laisser sortir ce soir.

Encore des histoires sur cette fête de Burgess dont elle ne connaissait rien. Et que visiblement elle ne connaîtrait pas du tout.

En plus, elle n'avait aucun moyen de les contacter pour le leur annoncer.

Ses poings se serrèrent légèrement et elle se retourna, pris un livre sur sa table de nuit et tenta de se changer les idées dans ses pages pour ravaler sa déception. Soudain, un petit coup à sa porte lui fit lever la tête.

« -Raiponce chérie ? Je peux entrer ? »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Gothel ouvrit le battant et s'insinua dans la chambre. Elle se rapprocha du lit et commença à parler.

« - Ne me boude pas ma chérie, tu sais que je fais ça pour ton bien ».

Raiponce se retint de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Je le sais. » dit-elle. « -Vous ne voulez pas que-

« …- qu'il t'arrive malheur, compléta Gothel. « Une fête telle que celle-ci, vulgaire et pleine d'ivrognes n'est pas un environnement sain pour une jeune fille de quinze ans. »

Raiponce fit un mouvement pour parler mais se retint. Ça ne servirait à rien. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire remarquer n'allait l'aider en rien pour faire pencher Gothel de son côté.

« - De plus, j'ai à faire ce soir à la maison, continua sa tante. « Tu n'auras donc aucune excuse pour te sentir seule ce soir n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais à quel point j'aime te savoir près de moi. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien cette fois. Elle se contenta d'offrir un pauvre sourire à la brune aux larges hanches. Cette dernière se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Je descends. Quand à toi, pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas d'avancer dans ta peinture ? J'attends toujours sur ce portrait de moi que je t'avais demandé de réaliser pour le salon…Y as-tu pensé ? »

Raiponce acquiesça lentement. Oui, elle y avait déjà pensé. Dur d'oublier quand sa tante le lui rappelait chaque jour. Mais elle resta silencieuse, de peur de paraître insolente en laissant son humeur ressortir.

Une fois Gothel hors de sa chambre, elle s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit avec un gémissement. Vraiment parfaite cette soirée. Encore une qui ne sera pas différente de toutes les autres. Elle commençait à en avoir assez.

D'un geste de bras, elle attrapa son livre et tenta à nouveau de s'y plonger.

Soudain, un bruit sec la fit sursauter, envoyant balader son livre. Elle se redressa vivement et scruta la pièce. Rien pourtant n'avait bougé dans sa chambre. Les muscles tendus, elle resta immobile dans l'attente d'un éventuel deuxième bruit qui aurait pu la renseigner sur sa provenance.

Cela ne se fit pas attendre. Un autre bruit provint de sa fenêtre, quand un petit objet frappa violement la vitre. Raiponce sursauta à nouveau, l'air ahuri. Elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Un autre projectile atteint sa cible en faisant trembler le verre. Il ne lui fallu pas plus pour comprendre. Bon sang, quelqu'un était entrain de lancer des cailloux contre sa fenêtre !

Elle agrippa les montants en bois et se penchant pour regarder à l'extérieur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de son jardin. D'un geste rapide, elle ouvrit le battant.

« - Jack ? Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ? lança-t-elle d'une voix ténue, incrédule, en avisant le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche qui se tenait dans sa pelouse, le bras encore levé, prêt à entamer un nouvel assaut.

A ses côtés se trouvait un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns que Raiponce reconnu comme étant Harold. D'ailleurs ce dernier adressa au dénommé Jack un sifflement furieux.

« -Je t'avais dit pourtant que c'était une mauvaise idée, espèce d'idiot ! »

« -Hey ! Au moins elle a entendu !» se défendit Jack en gloussant, en portant ses paumes face à Harold.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à part essayer de défoncer mes fenêtres ? » souffla Raiponce, toujours aussi stupéfaite. 

« -On vient te chercher bien sûr ! » répondit Jack, comme si c'était parfaitement évident.

« -…me chercher ? »

« - Oui » ajouta Harold. « On voulait voir si elle t'avais autorisé à partir »

« - Malheureusement non » soupira Raiponce. « Elle vient de formellement me l'interdire. Je suis désolée… » 

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard.

« - Ouais. On s'en doutait que cette vieille bique ne voudrait pas te laisser sortir » s'insurgea Jack un peu trop fort.

Raiponce lui assena un « _Chuuuuuuuut ! _» pressant en jetant un coup d'œil angoissé derrière son épaule. Si sa tante savait que ses deux amis (qui plus est deux garçons !) se tenaient sous sa fenêtre, la jeune femme ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et de la leurs. Surtout si elle avait saisi les mots « vieille bique » !

Harold en profita pour donner un coup de pied à son ami, avec un _« -Qu'est-ce que tu as pas pigé dans le concept de « se faire discret ?. »_ ce à quoi Jack répondit en lui tirant la langue comme un gamin.

« -Je suis désolée les gars, reprit Raiponce en essayant de conserver une voix basse. « Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle change d'avis… Allez-y et amusez vous-bien… »

« - Wow, wow, là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Pas question qu'on reparte, maintenant qu'on est là. On a tout prévu pour toi ! » s'indigna Jack.

« - Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir que tu sors », ajouta Harold.

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre. Rien qu'imaginer l'état de rage de Gothel si elle faisait le mur suffisait à lui donner des frissons. Elle reprit la parole : 

« - Bon…admettons que je le fasse, c'est mission impossible de sortir sans qu'elle me voie. Elle campe au rez-de-chaussée et il y a une vue plongeante sur la porte. Impossible de sortir. »

« - Sérieusement 'Ponce tu nous prends pour qui ? Franchement tu nous déçoit » répliqua Jack, avec un air faussement blessé.

« - On a jamais dit qu'on te ferait passer par la porte » dit Harold avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en brandissant devant lui une échelle de corde qu'il cachait derrière son dos.

Raiponce les fixa avec un air éberlué. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« -Vous …vous êtes complètement fous ! Et ça va faire un bruit d'enfer ce truc…

Si Gothel m'entends, elle me tue !...si je ne me tue pas en tombant, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard soupçonneux à l'échelle de fortune.

« - L'échelle est optimale » dit le jeune brun en souriant. « Je l'ai fabriqué l'autre jour et j'ai utilisé Rustik comme cobaye pour la tester. Vu le poids de l'invididu, on est tranquilles.»

« - Et ne t'en fais pas pour la vieille, on s'en charge », répondit Jack avec un geste évasif de la main, comme si il chassait une mouche. « Méri' sera chargée de faire diversion. »

« - Hein ?! Mérida est aussi dans le coup ?

« - Bien entendu ! » répondirent de concert les deux adolescents.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? » demanda Raiponce, toujours stupéfaite.

« -Elle n'a pas voulu préciser, mais je crois qu'elle voulait créer un peu de grabuge dans le quartier » fit Harold en haussant les épaules. « Assez de bruit pour ameuter ta tante. »

Raiponce était interloquée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ses camarades, qu'elle ne côtoyait pourtant que durant les heures de classes, soient prêt à autant de choses pour la faire sortir de chez elle.

« - Mais… pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? » demanda Raiponce d'une voix étouffée.

« -Bon sang 'Ponce, c'est évident ! » s'impatienta Jack. « On veut pas que tu loupe la fête de Burgess ! C'est un truc qu'il faut voir au moins une fois dans sa vie ! On va bien s'amuser, tu verras ! » 

La blonde rougit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre. Elle était tentée. Vraiment.

« - Tu es notre amie surtout, renchérit Harold. « En plus, tu ne sors jamais de chez toi et visiblement, si on ne t'enlève pas ce soir, tu vas décrépir derrière tes murs »

« -De toute manière, on ne te laisse pas le choix » ajouta Jack avec un grand sourire machiavélique.

Raiponce prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. N'avait-elle pas toujours voulu sortir de chez elle ? N'avait-elle pas souhaité que cette soirée en particulier soit magique ? Fête ou pas fête, elle rêvait de passer une soirée en compagnie de ses amis et non pas avec la figure hautaine et déprimante de Gothel. Elle frissonnait en se demandant qu'elle serait sa punition quand cette dernière s'en rendrait compte qu'elle était partie.

Oh et pis après tout, elle aussi avait le droit de s'amuser non ? Une envie de rébellion un peu folle fleurit dans le creux de son estomac. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce sentiment, mais étrangement elle avait furieusement envie d'y goûter… Aujourd'hui elle décida de s'offrir ce droit. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ça ne le serait aucun autre jour.

« - D'accord » souffla-t-elle finalement, le visage lumineux. « Allons-y. Faites-moi descendre ! » 

Harold lui adressa un large sourire tout en dents, tandis que Jack lançait son poing dans les air en signe de victoire. Le brun saisit son téléphone et envoya visiblement un texto à Mérida pour lui donner le signal.

Ils s'approchèrent du dessous de la fenêtre, se dissimulant dans l'ombre portée de la maison. Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Raiponce commença à se poser les questions, quand un fracas assourdissant provint de la rue de l'autre côté de la maison. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de faire exploser plusieurs poubelles.

Harold ne perdit pas de temps, il passa l'échelle de corde à Jack, qui grimpa habilement le long de la gouttière pour tendre d'une main l'échelle à Raiponce. La jeune fille l'attrapa de justesse et le jeune homme se laisser retomber avec douceur dans l'herbe.

Derrière la maison, le vacarme métallique des poubelles avait été remplacé par des aboiements sonores. Raiponce reconnut immédiatement Maximus, le chien de sa tante, qui s'excitait comme un fou à présent. Sans doute le bruit l'avait-il réveillé ? Le connaissant, il allait aboyer pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Gothel n'arrive à la calmer. Mais il fallait néanmoins faire vite.

Profitant du vacarme, elle coinça précipitamment le bout de l'échelle de corde sous le pieds de son lit, en priant pour qu'elle soit assez longue et surtout que le poids du meuble soit assez conséquent !

Revenant vers la fenêtre, elle fit descendre les cordes et les bouts métalliques dans le vide. Elle prit une grande respiration et enjamba en tremblant le cadre de la fenêtre. Jack et Harold lui firent des signes d'encouragement. Elle disposa ses pieds sur un étage de l'échelle, qui grinça. L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines et elle essaya de ne pas trop regarder en bas. Petit à petit, elle descendit le long de la paroi. Quand elle atteint le sol, ses jambes étaient flageolantes et ses mains moites. Mais elle avait osé !

Vite Raiponce, il faut y aller, Mérida nous attend dans le petit bois à l'autre bout de la rue avec la voiture ! Vite avant que ce chien ne se calme.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'échelle ? s'alarma Raiponce.

Mince !

Jack remonta vivement l'échelle et s'introduit dans la chambre de Raiponce. Il en ressortit avec l'autre bout qu'il lança à Harold. Ensuite, il coulissa le long de la gouttière comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Les trois adolescents prirent leurs jambes à leur coup et s'enfoncèrent le long de la rue éclairée par des lampadaires. Leurs ombres noires se découpaient sur la chaussée tandis qu'ils courraient à en perdre le souffle. Quand ils eurent atteint l'orée d'un petit bois, Raiponce aperçut son amie aux cheveux flamboyants qui était appuyée contre une petite voiture bleue. Elle avait les bras croisés et une expression partagée entre l'inquiètude et le ravissement.

« 'Poooonce ! ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de la blonde, qui lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant.

« - Vous avez mis du temps, aboya-t-elle ensuite à Jack. « Un peu plus et j'aurais cru que vous vous étiez fait prendre ! »

Le garçon aux épis aussi blanc que la neige se frotta l'arrière du cou avec un sourire gêné

« -Désolé Méri, on a dû récupérer l'échelle après…petit détail à régler…»

« - Comment tu as fait ça ? fit Harold, en se tournant vers Mérida, apparemment impressionné. « C'était quoi ce vacarme ? »

Mérida haussa les épaules d'un air modeste

« - Quelques pétards bien placés. Et pis ce chien avait l'air d'être susceptible, alors rien de plus facile. »

« - Allez il faut y aller », fit Jack en récupérant les clés de la voiture dans sa poche. *

Raiponce n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur, une fois installée à l'arrière de la voiture de son ami. Elle avait osé le faire ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de remercier ses amis, avec tant de passions et de gratitude qu'ils finirent par en rougir.

« - On voulait pas te laisser seule chez toi c'est tout » sourit Mérida. « Surtout aujourd'- »

« - Au fait Méri, tu as pu avoir les provisions ? « coupa vivement Harold, essayant clairement de changer de sujet.

« - Oui j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. J'ai pu voler des tas de choses à la cuisine. » répondit-t-elle précipitamment.

« - Des provisions ? questionna Raiponce un sourcil levé. Il n'y a pas à manger à la fête ? »

« - Heu.. oui oui si, si, répondit Harold un peu pris de cours. « Bien sûr, bien sûr… »

Raiponce haussa les épaules et les jeunes gens se mirent à discuter avec enthousiasme de sujets et d'autres. La jeune fille était tellement impatiente qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se trémousser sur son siège.

Soudain elle vit passer un panneau de signalisation qui indiquait…qu'ils quittaient Burgess. Elle s'alarma.

« -…heu…la fête n'est pas sensé être au centre du village ? »

Il y a eu un petit silence, puis Jack fit d'un air malicieux :

« -On fait juste un petit détour, pas de panique. »

La voiture continue à rouler quelques minutes, jusqu'à s'arrêter à l'orée d'une forêt. Raiponce commença à se poser sérieusement des questions quand elle vit ses amis arborer un sourire complice.

« - Heu, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise d'être scrutée ainsi.

Mérida prit la parole.

« - 'Ponce, il va falloir nous faire confiance. » fit-elle d'un ton pompeux.

« - Heu…pourquoi ça ? »

« - Tu vas devoir mettre ça, » répondit Mérida en brandissant un épais foulard bleu nuit.

Raiponce observa le tissu d'un air perplexe, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait par là.

« - Pour cacher tes yeux » précisa Mérida en levant les yeux aux ciel. « Ne t'en fais pas, on ne compte pas te kidnapper »

« - Surtout que c'est déjà fait » ajouta Jack en pouffant.

Avant que la jeune blonde n'ait pu réagir, la rousse avait placé l'étoffe sur ses yeux et l'avait attachée à l'arrière de sa tête. Puis, elle la guida pour la sortir de la voiture.

Même si elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose avec Mérida qui n'était pas loin, le fait de ne plus rien voir du tout la rendait Raiponce anxieuse.

Elle entendit que les autres s'affairaient autour d'elle, farfouillant visiblement dans le coffre de la voiture pour en ressortir quelque chose.

Elle sentit un sol inégal sous ses pieds. De l'herbe visiblement. Mis à part les bruits que faisaient ses camarades, elle n'entendait rien d'autre. Elle sembla distinguer un clapotis d'eau. Là, elle était vraiment perdue.

« - Ponce, il faut que tu lève la jambe, il y a une marche », souffla son amie après qu'elles aient fait quelques pas, en lui tenant le bras.

Raiponce obéit et son pieds rencontrant du bois, mais qui semblait tanguer sous son poids. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

« - Okay, c'est parfait, tu peux t'asseoir maintenant. »

Elle s'exécuta. Elle sentait la présence de ses trois amis autour d'elle. Elle demanda d'une voix tendue si elle pouvait enlever le bandeau maintenant.

« -Presque ! répondit Harold. Plus que quelques minutes… »

Soudain, Raiponce sentit qu'ils se déplaçaient en tanguant, Elle agrippa un bras à sa droite pour retrouver son équilibre, elle ne savait pas à qui il appartenait.

« - Mais je suis où là ? ! » s'exclama-t-elle, cette fois franchement perdue.

Elle entendit Jack pouffer à sa gauche et Mérida lui répondre, la voix chantante.

« - Au meilleur endroit possible pour profiter de la fête voyons ! »

Jack s'écria, soudain surexcité : « - Mérida, regarde… je crois que c'est le moment de lui enlever le bandeau ! »

« - Mais de quoi tu p… » commença Raiponce, quand le tissu glissa doucement de ses yeux pour aller reposer sur son coup. La vue retrouvée, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. Ses amis l'entouraient en souriant largement. Au milieu d'eux se tenait des lampes à huile qui éclairaient leurs visages. Il y avait également une profusion de victuailles des sandwiches, des muffins, des petit pâtés, des flasques remplies de boissons et un énorme gâteau qui semblait être au chocolat. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle.

Elle était au milieu d'un lac, sur une barque en bois.

« -Qu'est-ce que… »

Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et resta bouche-bée.

Dans l'immensité bleu ciel de la nuit, s'élevaient une multitude de lumières dorées. Il devait y en avoir au moins des centaines, même des milliers ! Elles semblaient tout s'élever de la ville illuminée qui bordait l'autre face du lac, telles des petites montgolfières incandescentes en suspension. Leur lumière dorée se reflétait sur l'eau calme, démultipliant encore leur nombre et leur splendeur.

« - Voici la tradition de la fête du printemps de Burgess » expliqua Jack avec un grand sourire. « Ils envoient des lanternes pour célébrer le retour de la lumière du soleil » **

C'était un spectacle magique, à couper le souffle. Quelques instants plus tard, elles avaient envahi le ciel au dessus des adolescents, les entourant sous une coupole divine au dessus de leurs têtes.

Soudain, des détonations retentirent et des feux d'artifices magistrales vinrent se mêler aux lumières, transformant le ciel en soleil doré et argenté.

Raiponce était restée muette, les larmes menaçant de pointer au coin de ses yeux. Elle n'avait de sa vie jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi irréel. Elle sentit un bras autour de ses épaules, puis qui fut vite rejoint par deux autres. La jeune fille tourna la tête et croisa les regards malicieux et joyeux de Jack, Mérida et Harold. Ils souriaient tous.

Mérida déclara finalement d'une voix enjouée.

« Joyeux anniversaire 'Ponce .»

Cette fois-ci les larmes de la jolie blonde n'eurent plus aucune barrière et dévalèrent sur ses joues, rejoignant son sourire immense. Ses mains moites se serrèrent autour de celles de ses amis. Elle ne leur avais jamais dit sa date de naissance. Ils avaient dû la dénicher tous seul. Jamais on ne lui avait fait pareil cadeau.

Ils restèrent là, tous les quatre à observer le ciel qui s'embrasait de lumière avant se mettre à rire tous ensemble et de se jeter sur la nourriture que Mérida avait pu ramener sur la barque.

Pour Raiponce, c'était la soirée des premières fois. Premier saut dans le vide. Premier parfum de liberté. Sa première soirée en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Son premier pique-nique. Sans nul que doute que plus tard sera également la plus grosse punition de sa vie quand elle rentrerait à la maison.

Mais surtout, surtout, sa première vraie fête d'anniversaire.

Aujourd'hui elle avait seize ans.

**O*o*O**

**FIN**

Voilààà Le deuxième OS est terminé. A nouveau, l'apparition du thème est un peu anecdotique, mais le résultat me plaît (je crois)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

* ils sont aux USA et Jack a seize ans et peut donc conduire une voiture…

** Je n'ai absolument aucune idée si cette tradition existe quelque part. je l'ai totalement imaginée.


End file.
